


DAY FOUR: HUMAN SHIELD

by Widowfics



Series: Peter Parker and Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Peter and Pepper do something together!





	DAY FOUR: HUMAN SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is interesting. I hope you like it!

Peter taps his foot impatiently. For the past hour he’s been sitting through a b o r I n g meeting about his position in Stark Industries. At least Pepper’s there to reassure him every time he senses something happening outside.

They’re about to get to the paperwork when Peter jumps out of his seat. He senses something, but it’s not like the other times. This time it’s very strong.

And very close.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Pepper asks.

“Everybody get down!” he yells, and surprisingly, everyone listens.

Three men burst through the door, repeatedly firing their guns. Everyone’s already taken cover, so they don’t get hit. That’s when one guy gets smart and makes his way behind the desk Pepper is crouching by. He aims for her head, but Peter jumps in front of her, the nanobots of his Iron Spider suit already climbing up his body. Two bullets ricochet off and hit the guy in the leg. Peter webs him up, then he turns around and finishes off the other guys. Pepper has called her suit and is ushering everyone to safety. Once they're all out, she looks around the room for Peter. To her horror, she finds him kneeling in a pool of blood, clutching his stomach.

"Oh my gosh Peter, what happened? I thought your suit was bulletproof!" she cries as FRIDAY calls medics up to the room.

Peter doesn't answer, just screams through his gritted teeth as Pepper tries to stop the bleeding. He desperately tries to stay conscious, for Pepper's sake, but just as the medics arrive, it becomes too much and he passes out.

~

_Beep...........Beep...........Beep_

Peter gasps in pain as he tries to sit up. As he takes a few breaths, he remembers why his stomach feels like it’s barely holding together.

“How – _ow _– how long ago did I get shot?” he asks Pepper, who he knows is there because he can hear the click-clack of her heels as she paces the hospital room.

“Two hours ago,” she answers calmly. “And in case you were wondering, May’s coming as fast as she can.”

Peter nods and closes his eyes.

“I’m guessing it didn’t take too long to remove the bullet.”

“Nope.” Pepper pauses, then adds quietly, “How the heck did it happen?”

Peter hesitates. “When I blocked the bullets-”

“From hitting me,” Pepper interrupts.

“_From hitting you, _my suit hadn’t closed up all the way. But most of my body was covered, so if you think about it, it could have been a lot worse.”

Pepper’s not listening to his protests, only shaking her head.

“Human shield, classic sacrifice play. Don’t get me wrong, thank you for saving me, but you really need to stop putting yourself in harm’s way. You’re just like Tony, gosh.”

"Sorry," Peter whispers.

"No, no no no no no. You will not apologize, just," Pepper walks over to his side and sighs. "You know I love you, right?"

"Well," Peter teases.

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Don't give me that."

Peter laughs, but immediately regrets it when a sharp pain springs up near his wound.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's notes:
> 
> Hey guys! So I don't have much to say, just that I'm sorry for being so late posting these one-shots, and I'll probably still be posting these in December:/ I'll definitely get back to my main fic after October though, so don't fear! If you have suggestions for some of these whumptober prompts, I would greatly appreciate if you left them in the comments. I'm having a VERY hard time coming up with ideas. Have a great day! Jesus loves you!


End file.
